


They're Our Guards

by JustChillinInside



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmicht and Jeremy Fitzgerald are best-friends that work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They no longer fear the animatronics and had became friends with them. Until that one awful night .... Two weeks later, two animatronics are added to the Fazbear Family. Their names, Mike and Jeremy! Now the only thing is why don't they remember anything except for three facts: 1) They work with Chica in the kitchen, 2) They have relationships with the others and 3) They have no idea why the others try to keep them away from the storage room and the security office?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

** Okay, hi guys. This is my first Five Nights At Freddy's story and I know, I know. (Disclaimer: I don't own this ....! Wish I did, but don't). Now, this fanfiction does have yaoi and 'incest', so if that's not your flavor of Kool-Aid get out of this one. Okay now, on to the cast list. **

  
  
**Mike Schmidt** : 35, Freddy + Marionette + Golden Freddy, None  
 **Jeremy Fitzgerald** : 32, Bonnie + Foxy Balloon Boy + Freddy 2.0, None  
 **Balloon Boy** : 19, Jeremy, None  
 **Bonnie** *: 40, Jeremy, Bonnie 2.0  
 **Bonnie 2.0** : 20, None, Bonnie  
 **Chica** : 39, Chica 2.0 and Mangle, Chica 2.0  
 **Chica 2.0** : 21, Chica and Mangle, Chica  
 **Foxy** : 45, Jeremy, Mangle  
 **Freddy** : 50, Mike, Golden Freddy and Freddy 2.0  
 **Freddy 2.0** : 40, Jeremy, Freddy and Golden Freddy  
 **Golden Freddy** : 50, Mike, Freddy and Freddy 2.o  
 **Mangle** : 30, Chica and Chica 2.0, Foxy  
 **Marionette** : 50, Mike, None  
  
  
( **Name** : Age, Dating, Siblings)

 

 

*Bonnie still has his face


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

     Mike Schmidt was working the night shift with his best-friend, Jeremy Fitzgerald. They were just talking, not having to worry about the animiatronics walking around,  before they saw Freddy walk into the office, smiling at the two.

     "Hello Mr. Schmidt and Mr. Fitzgerald."

     "Hi Freddy." The guards replied, Mike having a slight blush seeing the humaniod bear in his brown suit with normal black top hat. Mike looked down before asking, "Is there something you needed?"

     "Ah, yes. Can you help me with something?"

     "Of course." Jeremy said, reaching for the flashlight, only for Balloon Boy, or BB as some call him, ran in and grabbed it. Mike was about to call out before he and Jeremy heard a soft, "I'm sorry. We're sorry."

* * *

(The following 2 weeks)

      The animiatronic wolf-dog, a snow white wolf, smiled with smiling indigo blue eyes walked around the dinning area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He walked around, greeting kids and the workers, before he heard, "Mike."

     He turned to see Jeremy, a black wolf, with a small smile and forest green eyes.

     "Hey Jere." He said walking next to him.

     "Hey, Marion wants to see you tonight."

     "How come?"

     "How'm I suppose to know." Jeremy said as Chica 2.0, or Ci-Ci, walk up asking for help in the kitchen. They smile, but they missed the eyes following them.

~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~

     Freddy was stroking Mike's hair before he stopped and whispersed in Mike's ear, "Marionette."

     Mike's eyes went wide before looking at the clock seeing it was 3 am. He got up and spirited down the hallway to the Marionette. He stopped halfway in the dinning room when he heard the music box play 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. He froze and his skin became as qhite as his pants and hair. He waited for his boyfriend, shutting his eyes thightly.

     "You're late."

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chatper 2

 

     "You're late." Mike felt arms wrap around his waist as he looked for an escape route. The Marionette was one of the few, really the only one, who rarely showed up at night, but tonight was different. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and -." Mike was cut off by the sound of the camera in the room next door. The puppet and wolfdog stopped, not worried about being seen, but heard.

     "Don't move." Marion said in a hushed voice. Mike nodded slowly, not wanting to disobey Marion's order.

     "Marion?"

     "Quiet!" Mike looked up to see Jeremy, in his humaniod form, with his green eyes wide and was running with Foxy yelling, "Jere. Come 'ere laddie."

     Mike waited till the camera clicked and wiggled out of the Marionette's arms. He ran, grabbed Jeremey, and headed for the manager's office.

      "Mike they were going to kill him!"

      "Who?!"

      "The night guard!" Jeremy was crying and it seemed like he wouls never stop.

      "What?! That's unhuman and just wrong." Mike was  starti mg to tear up and began pacing. He ducked down under the desk with Jeremy as the heard someone pass.

      "They have to be around here somewhere."

      "We're looking."

      "Find them!" Mike shivered knowing it was Freddy and what was going to happen if they were found.

      "Mike we should move." Jer sounded worried as they heard Foxy racing down the hall towards Party room 1. Mike nooded and crawled out from the desk and walked slowly to the door. He silently opened the door and peeked two indigo eyes out.

       "Come on." Mike said and Jeremy looked out then bolted down the hallway.

       "They arrived in kid's cove and hide in the cirners snd waited silently. The saw Mangle abd Ci-ci looking around for them and move around.  They moved again to Party Room 4 after almost beng seen by Fred, Freddy 2.0.

       "We  can't keep this up for much longer Mike."

       "I know that Jer." Mike said with a sad gaze.

       "Mike? Jeremy? Where are you dears?" They heard Chica's voice ring out. They glanced at the clock ans saw it was 5:30 a.m.

       "Babies! Mike and Jeremy jumped at the sound of Mangle's cheering voice. Mike knew they were going to be in deeper sh*t if they were caught.

       "F**k!" Mike grabbed Jeremy's hand and began to stand.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
